Electric Heartbeat
by Senpai-Iida
Summary: Denki Kaminari gets help from his friends to confess to Kyouka Jirou (If u think its funny then i did good) MANGA SPOILERS!
1. Something Discovered

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF MY HERO ACADEMIA. MANGA SPOILERS!!! This has nothing to do with my previous works. Plz enjoy this fanfic.**

Common Area 3:47 pm

Denki Kaminari is a giant flirt. He's asked out almost every girl at UA, except for some 2nd and 3rd years. Also a peticular girl that he may or may not have a massive crush on. Kyouka Jirou may or may not be that girl.

Momo: "Kyouka, are you sure we're gonna be ready for the festival? Bakugou and Kaminari won't stop fighting."

Jirou: "I hope they calm down. If not then I'm kicking them out of the band team."

Momo: "Why'd u let them join again?"

Jirou: "Cuz Bakugou is the only one who can play drums and Kaminari at least knows more about playing the guitar than the others."

 **BOOM!**

Bakugou: "START PLAYING RIGHT YA DAMN PIKACHU!"

Kaminari: "I'M TRYING OK! I HAVEN'T PLAYED MY WHOLE LIFE MORON!" (Starts fighting Bakugou)

Tokoyami: (sighs) "Dark Shadow, break em up.. Again."

Dark Shadow: (pulls Kaminari away) "God damn you two need to chill."

Bakugou: "SHUT IT YA ASSHOLE!"

Dark Shadow retreats back into Fumikage.

Jirou: (walks up to Tokoyami) "Thanks"

Tokoyami: (smiles) "Try to talk to them."

Jirou: (nods) (walks to Kaminari) "I swear if you pull more shit I'm gonna kick you out."

Kaminari: "PLEASE NO! I DO NOT WANNA DANCE!"

Jirou: "Then don't be a dumbass." (Sits on couch)

Kaminari: (practices playing) "Jirou, am I doing this right?"

Jirou: "Yeah"

Kaminari: (eyes light up) "Ok! Let's practice with your singing now!"

Jirou: (gets up)"Ok everyone. We're gonna try practicing again."

The others get into position and started practicing.

Jirou: (starts singing)

Kaminari: (blushes) (thinks) _God damn she sings like a goddess._ (Heart races)

They finish practicing the song ok.

Tokoyami: "Suprisingly, that didn't sound half bad. However, I think Kaminari was slowing down a bit."

Kaminari: "S- sorry."

Mina: (walks in) "Hey, think we can practice with you guys?"

Jirou: "That'd be perfect!"

Everyone walks in and clears the common area.

Iida: (does robot hand thing) "EVERYONE SPREAD EVENLY SO YOU DONT HURT YOUSELF OR ANYONE ELSE."

Sero: (sits to watch them) (thinks) _hope Kami does screw this up_

Bakugou: (starts playing)

The others start playing or dancing. Jirou sings.

Todoroki, Kirishima, Kouda, and Sero all watch and take mental notes on what they need to do for staging.

Sero: (sees Kaminari blushing when Kyouka starts singing) _This should be fun._

They finish. The four of them clap.

Kirishima: "You guys were good."

Todoroki and Kouda: (nods)

Sero: "I agree. And Kami meet me in my dorm later."

Kaminari: "Sure!"

Sero's Dorm 5:28 pm

Kaminari: (walks in) "Hey we finis- WHAT THE HELL?!

Sero's room what completely dark, other than the flashlight lit from his phone.

Kaminari: "Did you get decorating tips from Tokoyami or some crap? LIKE DAMN DUDE!"

Sero: "No.. I just found something out."

Kaminari: (le gasp) "TELL ME!"

Sero: (iconically smiles) "Hehe.. Well.. I just noticed how you looked at Jirou earlier.. You were blushing.

Kaminari: "And? I thought it was obvious I liked her."

Sero: "BRUH! I thought you just flirt with her just to annoy her."

Kaminari: "I only do that with the others. Plus I do it to her more. I thought that was obvious."

Sero: (turns on lights) "NO! IT WASN'T!"

Kaminari: "Wait... SHIT! DOES MEAN JIROU THINKS THAT TOO?!"

Sero: "OF COURSE SHE DOES!"

Kaminari: (paces around room) "God dammit this isn't good. GET MINA!"

Sero: "Already called her."

Mina: (kicks open door) "DENKI! YOU SREWED UP!"

Kaminari: "I KNOW! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!" (Goes into fetal position on floor) (dramatic cries)

Mina and Sero huddle together to think of a plan.

Sero: "If he flirts less Jirou's probably gonna notice. And if he flirts more he's just gonna piss her off even more."

Mina: "And we can't do that same thing with how we got Toru and Ojiro together cuz they're two different people. Hmm... CALL KIRI!"

Sero: "Already did. He's on a date with Bakugou again."

Mina: "Who else can help us..."

Both: (eyes widen) (runs out of dorm dragging Denki)

Mina: (kicks door open)

Sero: "AOYAMA! WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

Aoyama: (le gasp) "What does the poor pikachu need help with?"

Mina: "He likes Jirou."

Aoyama: (le gasp again) "Sit him on le bed."

They lay him on Yuga's bed, still dramaticly crying.

Aoyama: "Le boy is tres upset. Not dazzling at all. Why?"

Sero: "He thought Jirou knew he liked her cuz he's always flirting with her."

Mina: "He really screwed up."

Aoyama: "Oui. I need to talk to Jirou."

Kaminari: "HELL NO!"

Aoyama: "Why (sparkles) is (sparkles) that (sparkles)?"

Kaminari: "Cuz whatever the hell your gonna do can't be good. I'd rather confess my own way."

Aoyama: "Non- your way is tres not elegant."

Mina and Sero: (cringing)

Kaminari: "Grrr.. Can we at least ask Kiri when he comes back from his date?"

Mina: "Ugh fine. He could help us anyway."

 **That's the end of the chapter. The next one will come out when I feel like it.**


	2. The Pikachu's Help

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF MY HERO ACADEMIA. MANGA SPOILERS!!! This has nothing to do with my previous works. Plz enjoy this fanfic.**

The Next Day

Kaminari, Sero, Ashido, and Kirishima are all back in Aoyama's room.

Kirishima: "So what the hell happened?"

Aoyama: "The electric child thought he could impress the non- magnific girl (sparkles)"

Mina: "But he didn't"

Sero: "Now we're here"

Denki is crying in the corner

Kirishima: (thinks) _This isn't gonna be good_

At the same time

The other class A girls r all in Hagakure's room

Jirou: "Why did you guys drag me in here?"

Uraraka: "Mina told us something that your gonna like"

Tsuyu: "Ribbit"

Jirou: "What is it"

Toru: "Wait.. Wouldn't he want us to keep it a secret"

Momo: "That's true he wouldn't want us to tell Kyouka something that he hasn't prepared to tell"

Jirou: "You got me in here to tell me something that your not gonna tell me that's fun"

Tsuyu: "We should tell her"

Jirou: "Tell me WHAT?!"

All of them: "Kaminari likes you"

Jirou: "I already knew that"

Uraraka: "Then why haven't you confessed to him"

Jirou: "It's fun seeing him stupid and try to confess sometimes"

Momo: "You are pure evil"

Jirou: "Ik"

Toru: "We gotta tell Mina" (texts her) "Kyouka knows Denki likes her don't tell him ;)"

Aoyama's room

Mina: "Holy shit"

Sero: "What"

Mina: "Look at this" (shows him her phone)

Sero: (whispers) "Why hasn't she told him then"

Mina: (texts his question) (looks at reply) "She likes seeing him be stupid and try to confess"

Sero: "Pff that's evil"

Kirishima: (walks to them) "Why are you two whispering in the corner"

Sero: "Look" (shows him the messages)

Kirishima: "She's a bitch sometimes"

Aoyama: (points at Denki) "The pikachu seems to have lost his soul"

Kaminari: "Ya know what.. I'll just confess right now"

Sero, Kirishima, and Mina: "This should be good"

Denki goes upstairs to Jirou's room. She's not there.

He goes to Hagakure's room. She's there.

Kaminari: "K-kyouka.."

Jirou: (thinks) _Yes he's gonna try to confess_

Kaminari: (blushes) "W-will you.."

Jirou: "Continue"

Kaminari: (blushes even more) "Will you.. Go.."

The 3 student that were with the blushing boy are standing by the corner watching the train wreck.

Kirishima: "He's not gonna do it"

Sero: "For sure"

Kaminari: (starts shaking) "Will you go..." (Faints and falls on floor)

Jirou: "HOLY SHIT DID HE DIE?!"

Hanta and Ejirou come running past the corner and drags him to his room.

Mina: "Sorry"

Kaminari's room

Ejirou called Bakugou to help Denki

Bakugou: "Is he finally fucking dead"

Mina: "No he fainted"

Bakugou: "Shit"

Kirishima: "Katsuki can you help us fix him"

Sero: "Ooo your on those terms now"

Bakugou: (blushing) "SHUT UP SOY SAUCE!"

Mina: (eyes widen) "Sream more to wake up Denki"

Bakugou: "OI I AIN'T DOING FUCK FOR HIM!"

Kirishima: "Yell that you gonna kill Jirou"

Bakugou: "THE HELL I WILL! FUCKING GOTH MADE ME HAVE TO FUCKING WAKE UP THE PIKACHU! FACT IMMA KILL HER NOW!"

Kaminari: (wakes up) "Like hell I'd let you touch her" (death glares)

Sero: "YAY he woke up"

Mina: "Ok now Eji calm Baku down"

Kirishima: (kisses his cheek)

Bakugou: (Grabs Kirishima) "Were leaving those dumbasses"

Kirishima: "BYE!"

Kaminari sits on his bed, confused about what's happening.

Sero: "Mina what are we gonna do"

Mina: "Sense Kyouka knows about Kami liking her, she hasn't rejected him at all so.. Maybe she likes him back"

Sero: "Ask her then"

Mina: "Ik I'm right I'm not as dumb as you think"

Sero: "True.. Why don't we get Jirou to ask Denki out then"

Mina: "She may sometimes be straightforward she already said she wouldn't do it"

Kaminari: (rolls off his bed) "I thought you guys were gonna help me with my love problems"

Sero: (falls backwards and rolls to Kaminari) "We're figuring that out" (rolls back to Ashido)

Mina: "Wait.. What if he confesses but just not to her face"

Sero: "What do you mean"

Mina: "He confesses but he doesn't see her"

Sero: "That could probably work.. But then what"

Mina: "Kyouka can take care of the rest"

Sero: "Think we should talk this out with Aoyama?"

Mina: "That'd be good I'll go get him" (runs out of the room)

Kaminari: "Where's she going"

Sero: "Getting Aoyama we came up with a plan but we need him to verify it"

Kaminari: "Can you hand me my pika juice"

Sero: (hands him a pikachu cup)

Ashido busts down the door with Yuga next to her

Mina: "YEET WE'RE HERE"

Sero: "Good now lemme explain dis shiz"

He explains their plan to the sparkling and electric boiz

Aoyama: "There's no *sparkle*" **(the * r stars or whatever)**

Mina: "Then at the end we can throw glitter on them"

Aoyama: "Mag*ni*fic*"

Kaminari: "YEET LETS DO DIS SHIZ"

Sero: "YEET WE STILL NEED TO TELL EJI"

Mina: "YEET LETS TELL EM NOW"

Aoyama: "What's YEET"

Sero: "YEET I'LL TELL U LATER"

The 4 of them go to Bakugou's room

Kaminari: (knocks on door) "OI WE GOTZ A PLAN"

Bakugou: "GO THE FUCK AWAY"

Mina: "NOPE WE'RE COMING IN"

Hanta busts down the door to see Ejirou playing with Bakugou's hair

Bakugou: (blushing) "GET THE HELL OUT"

Sero: "Not until we tell you our plan"

Bakugou: "THEN FUCKING EXPLAIN OR IMMA KILL ALL OF U"

The pink skinned girl explains what her and Hanta came up with Bakugou calms down a bit

Kirishima: (cuddling Katsuki) "I think it's fine"

Bakugou: "I don't give a shit so you fuck wipes can get out of my room"

They 4 of them leave

 **That's the end of the chapter. Sorry for a longer wait (I kinda forgot I was righting it). The next chapter will come out when I feel like it.**


	3. Notice

So this has nothing to do with the story I'm just giving a heads up cuz I'm changing the way I wrote my stories

I'm gonna start writing the way I did my one-shot and that's how it's gonna be from now on

The next chapter will come out soon (hopefully)


	4. Jirou's Stubbornness

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF MY HERO ACADEMIA. MANGA SPOILERS!!! This has nothing to do with my previous works. Plz enjoy this fanfic.**

When the four of them leave Ejirou's room, Ashido decides to do the first step of their plan and Aoyama just runs to his room.

She starts walking towards the stairs before turning around, "YEET IMMA GO! Let's hope Kyo isn't in a mood again!"

Sero walks up to her before she leaves and grabs ur hand, "When they finally get together how bout we go on a double-date?"

"That'd be nice!" Hanta hugs her while Mina kisses his cheek.

Kaminari just starts walking before they go into _another_ full on make-out session.

Denki goes to his room and does his homework for 2 seconds. "This shit's stupid. I wanna talk to Kyokaaa!"

That's also part of the plan. Denki isn't allowed to talk to the ear-phone jack hero. Aoyama said that the entire plan could ruined if he says anything stupid (which he would) and he could ruin his chances with her all together.

5 minutes later

Sero and Ashido _finally_ stopped their make-out session. The taped boy broke up the kiss when he realized Denki walked away.

"How bout we continue this tonight. We can have another sleepover if you want." Said Sero while showing his iconic, Totoro like smile.

"Sure," replied his lover.

Mina then walked downstairs to Jirou's room. She found the purple haired girl, on the floor playing her guitar. " _Thank God this is gonna work today"_ thought Mina.

"Hey Kyo would you mind getting me something tomorrow. I'm gonna be kinda busy."

Kyouka looked up at her. "Depends on what it is"

"I need you to go to that coffee shop near that one music place you always go to. I ordered these tea leaves that say if you eat them whole it boosts your stamina."

"Couldn't you have asked Yaomomo to make them you?"

" _She's being stingy again,"_ thought the pink haired girl. "Uh- she hasn't seen that kinda before because it's like 'commoner tea' so can you just pick it up for me?"

An annoyed grin is painted on Jirou's face. "Why do I have to do it though? I need to help Tokoyami with the song cause he's sometimes hitting his beak the guitar."

Mina pictures that scene in her head and giggles. "No one else can because I'm helping the other girls with the dance. Plus Yaomomo is doing something," she couldn't tell the other girl about Creati and Shouto's movie night they always have.

"The shipment comes at like.. 7 something p.m."

Jirou looks at her with a dead face. "I am not going to a coffee place at 7 at night just for a stupid tea leave. And why can't you get it tomorrow morning?"

Ashido breathes in dramatically. "BITCH!" she does the Iida-boi hand thing, "We have school the next day and they're gonna sell it all. They don't get much from the shipment."

"Then call and ask them to reserve one for you. Don't be a bigger dumbass than you already are!" Kyouka stood up and started pushing Mina out her room. "NOW GET OUT!" She slammed her door closed and locks it

"Shit"

Sero's Room 8:26

Mina Ashido kicks down the door. "Hanta we hav- HOLY CRAP UR RIPPED"

Sero was in the middle of changing his clothes and getting ready for bed. He stops mid-way from the Alien looking girl.

"HEY GET OUT!"

Too late. The pink skinned girl has already started to poke his abs like a child. The tall boi starts the blush very red.

"Why didn't you tell me you looked this hot without a shirt?"

"Huh?!" She left him so flustered that his voice cracked.

"Oh yeah um.. Jirou kinda kicked me out of her room and is in a mood now so she won't pick up the tea. What are we gonna do now?"

Sero goes back to normal and sits on his bed. "Did she say why she wasn't gonna do it?"

"She said she was gonna help Tokoyami practice not to hit his beak with his guitar." He both start laughing.

"That'd be amazing to see."

"Ikr. But what are we gonna do"

They think for a little bit. Mina sat down next to her bf.

Sero finally spoke after 2 minutes, "I just realized I have a blackmail card on Tokoyami."

"How do you have one on him?"

"I saw his his screensaver on his phone"

"And"

"Shouji was on it. He told me not to tell Shouji bout it.. Or anyone else."

"Then why don't you tell Tokoyami to reschedule"

Texts Tokoyami:

Sero: **can you tell Jirou that you can't make it to your guitar practice tomorrow**

Tokoyami: **I figure if I don't do your command you will threaten to tell Shouji about that incident**

Sero: **yep so tell her now**

Later

Jirou texts Mina saying that she'll go buy her tea.

"Kyo said she'll do"

"Nice. Now back to what i promised earlier" Sero leans toward Ashido, making her lay down on his bed. They start to make out.

 **That's the end of the chapter. The next one will come out when I feel like it :)**


	5. Just a Little Trouble

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF MY HERO ACADEMIA. MANGA SPOILERS!!! This has nothing to do with my previous works. Plz enjoy this fanfic.**

The Next Day

Kyouka woke up feeling REALLY crappy. She didn't want to deal with any shit from anyone but once she walked downstairs and into the common area of Heights Alliance, she immediately went back to her room.

Ya see, Kirishima and Bakugou were in another couple fight.. And Iida was too.. He was just one the phone with Hatsume so it was weird.

That was also one of the reason Jirou didn't want to confess to Kaminari. The couple fights. It happens all the time and she knew that her and Denki would have them a lot. Maybe even everyday.

" _God today of all days,"_ she thought. " _Why the actual hell do I have to do a bunch of shit for ppl and then the others start fight. God this fucking sucks."_

Hanta Sero had actually planned for all this to happen. Of course it'd be part of the plan.

Lemme explain the first part of the plan:

Jirou agreed to buy Ashido's tea. Once she did that, Sero had texted a bunch of crap to Kirishima and Iida bout what shit they're lovers said and all that cliche stuff.

When Jirou saw them fighting, he knew she would want to leave the dorms right away. Kaminari had left early that morning to visit his family. Once left, the other parts of the plan go into place.

Back to the fic

Kyouka went back upstairs to get dressed. She went back downstairs only to be stopped by Iida.

"Jirou do you have a second," asked the glasses-wearing hero-to-be.

Her eye twitches. She REALLY didn't want to deal with any bullcrap. "Y-yeah.. What's wrong?" She asked with clear annoyance.

"Do you think I should wear contacts?"

His question surprisingly calmed her down. "Uh- I mean it would be better for you cuz your glasses could get in the way of a battle so.. Uh I guess?"

"Thank you for your opinion. I'll be off now" He speed walks out of Heights Alliance.

The teenage girl left as well to the nearest coffee shop to get her usual decaf unsweetened dark roast coffee.

Like 6:57

Kaminari had left his parents house covered in dirt. His younger cousins had visited and (like the child he was) played outside with them, rolling in the grass like toddlers

He was walking around with his younger cousins. One of them was 5 and her brother was 8. The kids wanted to visit UA. Kaminari had called Aizawa to the ok and then off they went.

Surprisingly, this Was also part of the plan. Denki was really close to his cousins. Sero had met them once too.

As they passed by the coffee shop Jirou was picking up the tea at, the 5 year-old had seen her and asked Kaminari, "Is that the girl on your phone?" The boi had also said, "Is that the one you like but are too scared to tell her?"

The kids had Denki blushing really red. "Uhh- yeah.. Kinda"

Kyouka had already picked up the tea and was walking out of the coffee shop.

"Hey lady!"

"Huh"

"Do you know my cousin?" The 8 year-old said, pointing at Denki.

"Yeah I do.. Who are you?"

The girl speaks first. "I'm Renko Kaminari and that my brother Rinshi," Rinshi waves.

"Hey Jirou. Wanna come back to the dorms with us? Mr. Aizawa said it was ok for me to bring them." (This is when Kaminari was allowed to talk to Kyouka again)

"Yeah sure"

Now the four of them are now walking back to the dorms. Renko then sees a bunch of cars speeding forward down the street. "What's going on?"

Both Kyouka and Denki look to side, seeing many cars speeding towards them, driving away from a car crashing into them.

A man swinging from the street wires uses his scarf to try and stop the car. It's Eraserhead (or Shouta Aizawa).

He sees his students and swings towards them.

"Jirou and Kaminari, there's a high drunk driver who won't stop his car. Jirou come with me and Kaminari try to exacuate all the pedestrians in the area."

"Yes sir!"

Kaminari picks up his cousins and takes back to coffee shop Jirou came from

"EVERYONE PLEASE REFRAIN FROM LEAVING THIS SHOP! A HIGH DRUNK DRIVER WON'T STOP HIS CAR! FOR YOUR SAFETY PLEASE STAY IN HERE!" He goes up to one of the workers, asking to watch his cousins.

Now one of the mysteries some of you may have is how the pro heroes get in costume as a battle is going on. Well thanks to Power Loader, heroes have thin vest packs that they wear. That vest has a person's hero suit in it. Press a bottom then BAM! Your done

Earphone Jack had already had her costume on. She ran with Eraserhead as he explained his plan.

"I need you to stab the man with your jacks. I'll hold him back as much as I can with my scarf."

"RIGHT!"

She runs along the sidewalk as Aizawa grabs onto one of the wheels. Kyouka breaks the window with one of her jacks and the stabs the guy with other. The man loses consciousness.

However...

 **That's the end of the chapter. The next one will come out when I feel like it.**


	6. The Tiny Childs Help

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF MY HERO ACADEMIA. MANGA SPOILERS!!! This has nothing to do with my previous works. Plz enjoy this fanfic.**

The driver lost consciousness but his head hit the stirring wheel, causing it to turn towards where the coffee shop was

Rinshi then jumps out of building, holding Renko's hand

The lady watching the two told them to get back inside. They didn't listen

Chargebolt saw them run out and started running towards them. Earphone Jack was trying to stop the car but her jacks weren't strong enough to push the pedal. Eraserhead couldn't do anything either, as he already had his scarf wrapped around the back tires

They popped off

The car started skrting and yeeting everywhere almost into the coffee shop

 ** _Almost_**

Apparently Renko and Rinshi had very interesting quirks

Rinshi's quirk electric border. He can create a force field around an object no bigger than the size of dorm rooms at Heights Alliance. It is electric but will only shock a person as much as a cheap shock pen

Renko's quirk was slow mo. She make any thing moving slow for at most 4 minutes. If anything affects the object during that time the object will do that in slow mo as well

Renko slows the car down allowing Denki to open the door and stop the car

Rinshi had set a border around the car as Chargebolt was getting in just to be safe

The 16 year-old hero to be stopped the car and the younger kids released their quirks

"Holy shit we did it"

Jirou and Aizawa were running down the road towards the 2 tiny childs and Denki. Shouta was the first to speak

"Are you kids ok"

"Yeah," they said at the same time

Jirou knelt down to them "Thanks for the help"

Chargebolt got out of car, then put the man on his back breathing heavily

"What- hah- omfg he's heavy- hah- when did you get quirks"

Rinshi answered his question "I got mine 4 years ago and Renko got hers a month ago"

Denki layed the guy on his back on the sidewalk. He ran towards his cousins dramatically crying **(TvT imagine that)**

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL MEEEE?! I THOUGHT YOU LUVED MEH *sniff*"

Renko poked his cheeks softly, "We haven't seen you since I was born dummy. And plus mommy wanted us to tell you when we saw you again for sole reason" "Yeah," spoke the other

Aizawa walked next to the Kaminari's

"We need you guys to give a police report cuz yeah that thing" He point behind himself at the unconscious high drunk man

"OH right. I'll get them fill out the witness reports"

"Yeah cuz if they hurt you or the man they'd be in huge trouble... so would I too..."

Jirou speaks up "I'll help one of them"

Rinshi gets out of her cousin's grasp "DIBS!!!"

Back to the Dorms

The rest of class 1a had seen the news reports. When the 4 of them went into the common area, Midoriya ran straight to the kids, asking questions about their quirks

"Are you guys ok? Which one of you slowed the car down? How long can you make something slow down? What can't you slow down?"

Rinshi's confused "Huh?"

"Right sorry" He goes off and starts mumbling a bunch of nonsense to himself, the kids having dead confused faces being like "What the heck?"

Jirou grabs some juice boxes for the 5 and 8 year old

"Here"

"THANK YOU!" They happily stab the straw in and drink the juice

The kids start meeting the rest of the class, happy seeing Sero again, climbing up Shouji, and making fun of Mineta for being shorter than Rinshi

 **Ayyyy look who back!!! Yh forgot I was doing this again and yes it's half finished sorry boiz prob gonna upload dis again when tf I want sooo eeehhh?**


	7. Bye bye

I'm done writing this sorry but I gots no creative fluids in meh brain bye bye


End file.
